My Best Friend's Brother
by Ifeeltypy
Summary: Bella must work with her bestfriend's brother to find a way to save her friend from the nightmare marriage. She must do this while juggling with her attraction for said brother. Is it a recipe for disaster or will it all work out?
1. Chapter 1

This is supposed to be a fluff fest

 **Edited by Moonwinks**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I swallowed another big gulp of water as I anxiously waited for Rosalie to come out of the dressing room. Though, I was seriously wishing that I had asked for a glass of champagne that had been offered. _Or asked for some hard ass liquor._ Damn Rosalie and her wedding diet. She had me and her other bridesmaids on a diet to make sure that we fit our dresses. I mean, shouldn't the dresses fit the person and not the other way around?

I sighed and set my empty glass on the coffee table in front of me. I didn't mind the diet so much. I mean it was just avoiding alcohol, carbs and junk food, both of which I could manage. I'd been Rosalie's best friend since we were kids and she'd made me try out all kinds of crazy diets with her. None of which lasted, I mean I had to keep in check for the more extreme ones, like two cubes of cheese a day kind of extreme. The reason I was so riled up, feeling like my insides were curling up and shriveling, was the lady sitting next to me.

Anna King, otherwise known as the future mother-in-law of Rosalie. She'd been drumming her long crimson claws of the devil against the leather sofa for the last ten minutes. Nonstop.

It was driving me insane.

Why she even had anything to do with choosing Rosalie's wedding dress was beyond me. This at least had to be Rosalie's choice. I mean the lady was basically controlling everything else about the wedding, making Rosalie pay for half of it _and_ was demanding that Rosalie sign a pre-nup!

I would never have gone through with the wedding if I had someone like that on my back all the time. Yet somehow my headstrong best friend was accepting everything without argument. I mean…yeah she complained to me about it behind closed doors, but that was it. So not the Rosalie I know.

Don't even get me started on how much Rosalie and Anna's taste differed. Rosalie and I had been planning our weddings since we were kids. I knew what Rosalie liked, what she wanted. Only one other person could have ever influenced Rosalie's choices. Emmett McCarty, her ex-boyfriend, high school sweetheart and the love of her life. A whole other story since they'd been broken up for years. That was the case until Anna and Roy King came along.

The couple met at work. Roy had been working as Rosalie's personal assistant at the law firm but it wasn't until after he'd been promoted that they started dating. Rosalie wasn't one to mix business and pleasure. I was in New York at the time and Roy travelled at lot for his new position, so we only met Roy a handful of times. The times we had met weren't that memorable either. I was sure they wouldn't last. I mean he was nice. A dreadful bore, but he was nice. Not Rosalie's type at all.

After dating Emmett, I couldn't see what drew her to Roy. He didn't make her eyes sparkle; he barely seemed to make her happy. I had spoken to Rosalie about it, but she had insisted that she was happy with him.

"It's a different kind of happy, Bella," She'd said. "Roy is mature and is willing to give me what I need. He'll help me grow as a person."

I wasn't so convinced, but _she_ seemed to be, so I gave her my blessing.

Until I met her future mother-in-law.

The chime of the boutique door as it opened caught my attention. I whirled around hoping it was the person I had been imagining. I couldn't take anymore of Anna King alone.

An intense surge of relief swept through me as in walked _my type._

Messy dark blond hair, forest green eyes and a devilish crooked smile that made women weak at the knees.

My lips curled into a smile. Oh, yes _definitely_ my type.

Also, totally Rosalie's little brother and my other best friend so he was a _do not open that can-of-worms_ , although I had peeked... _more than once._ With a face like that, how could I not? Right now, he was my salvation. I'd forgotten that he was coming but was I glad he was here for moral support to Rosalie.

"Hey Bella, hello King," Edward said.

I smirked as Edward sent a wink my way. He knew Anna hated when he called her King. She'd insisted on every occasion they met that he call her Mrs. King. Edward was the only person who could stand up to the uppity woman who looked like down on everyone like a piece of gum on her shoe. There was only so much he could do though. His sister was marrying into her family.

"That's Mrs. King to you," Anna said with a sneer. "Honestly, what kind of family are you people?"

Edward rolled his eyes and turned his attention to me. I rose from my seat and walked toward him, my arms raised to hug him, or restrain him from doing anything stupid.

"You are my hero. I was just about to plot her murder," I whispered in his ear once we were in an embrace.

He chuckled quietly in my ear.

"Oh please, I'll help you plan and dispose of the body," he whispered back.

I smiled and pulled him beside me as I sat back down to wait for Rosalie. Thankfully she came out a few minutes later with the sales assistant in tow.

Of course, Rosalie looked stunning. She had the kind of beauty that made whatever she wore look good, even a potato sack. Not comparing the dress to a potato sack, it was pretty good too. Bead adornments on the bodice glittered in the light and skirt flared at the waist, making Rosalie look like a real Disney princess. It was a far from what Rosalie had imagined her wedding dress to be…very far.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked, glancing between us apprehensively, then stopping at Anna.

I could tell that Rosalie hadn't even thought about whether _she_ liked the. She had just put the dress on and come to show us… to show Anna.

"I suppose it doesn't look terrible on you," Anna said in her uppity voice. "That'll be your wedding dress, buy it."

I rolled my eyes… _cheapskate._

"I'll be leaving now, if you think you can sort out everything else on your own."

Anna stood and walked to the door not bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

"Bye, King!" Edward called out just before she exited the door.

"What do you guys think?" Rosalie asked, her hands tugging at the skirt as she spoke.

"You look beautiful, Rose," Edward said.

"Yeah, it's nice."

Both siblings looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You don't like it." Rosalie uttered, running her hands over her waist line. "It makes me look fat, doesn't it."

"Please, you're skinny as a rake and that's not what I meant. The dress is beautiful and you look great in it, but it's not you," I explained, releasing an exasperated sigh. "I know what you like. Why are you letting that woman dictate your wedding dress?"

Rosalie sighed and glanced over at Edward and then back to me.

"Yeah, well this is what momma King likes, and I'm sure Roy would prefer this. This wedding isn't just about me."

"Okay, number one, _you_ are the bride and you're the one who has to wear the dress. Number two, you're the one _buying_ the dress." I paused, biting my lip, wondering if I should even say the next words that were about to come out of my mouth.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows questioningly knowing that I wasn't finished.

"Rosalie, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I know I don't have to, but I'm never going to get what I want and I don't want to be alone."

"What are you girls talking about?" Edward was looking from me to Rosalie, confused.

"How does not getting the dress you want mean you end up alone? I do not understand girls." He scratched his head and glanced at the sales assistant like she knew the answer.

"Bella, I know what I'm doing, please trust me."

Rosalie's voice bore a tone of finality. I knew that, right now, she was not to be reasoned with, so I didn't push the subject any further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Moonwinks for editing this chapter (5.01.19)**

 **Chapter Two**

Too short.

Too sparkly.

Too black.

Too white.

It didn't have sleeves.

The sleeves were too long.

Blah, blah, blah.

Those were the constant comments from the other bridesmaids. You'd think it was them getting married. Where did Rosalie find these people? There were Tanya and Vicky, her friends from college. They were in a sorority together in college, but I'd also been avoiding them best I could since college. They were such _divas_. What irritated me most was that they kept choosing the skimpier dresses. I didn't even want to think of the dresses they had picked out for us for girl's night next weekend. There was no way I was wearing that in public.

There was also Angela, Rosalie's cousin. She was okay, and like me she preferred the more modest dresses. Neither of us wanted to show so much skin, especially on someone's wedding day. However, she was insistent that we choose a dress that had long sleeves and wouldn't budge on that. She was also the daughter of the Reverend who would be marrying Rosalie and Roy. There wasn't much Rosalie could say to her either.

There were Heidi and Lorraine. Heidi and Lorraine _King_. Roy's cousins who were bridesmaids by the say so of Anna. They were the worst. They wouldn't compromise on any of the dresses. I had the sinking feeling Anna had already picked out the dress that she wanted the bridesmaids to wear and had sent to the girls to make sure that this was the dress Rosalie picked out. They kept insisting the dress had to be peach, and insisting there was only one shop that sold this perfect dress. Rosalie was ignoring them as best she could.

I was the only one ready to go with whatever dress she chose for me - if it wasn't anything strapless. Not so luckily for either of us, we'd have to go shopping again tomorrow.

When Rosalie and I stumbled in to our apartment I filled up the bath, ready for a long soak, phone in hand, to let out all out my frustration on Edward. I groaned as I slipped my body under the bubbles and hot water. All I could do was moan.

Once I was settled in, I dialed Edward's number. He picked up very quickly, expecting my call. I'd texted earlier in the day, telling him to be ready for it.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad was it?"

I had to laugh, he knew me too well. Even when I hadn't said the words to him, he had sensed my anxiety about the shopping trip.

"A hundred." And, just like that, I unloaded everything.

Edward just listened, occasionally agreeing, sometimes offering his two cents.

"Anyway, I bored you with my horrible day. Now, bore me with yours."

"You didn't bore me, and you know I love to hear your voice."

My heart fluttered in my chest. I knew he was just saying that but I couldn't help it. Edward was the sweetest and more charming man that I knew.

He knew me inside-out, just like I knew him. He was patient, loyal, caring, and charming. Or at least, that's how he was with me. I also knew that he could be incredibly stubborn and headstrong - just like his big sister. That was a family trait I loved that about him. It meant that he could stand up for himself and wouldn't take crap from anyone.

Maybe that's why it was so easy to fall in love with him.

"You are too sweet Mr. Masen, but really tell me about your day."

"I didn't really do much. I was home all day and had lunch at mom's house. Nothing adventurous like you."

"And we're going to have to go shopping again tomorrow" I moaned. "It's not fair. I don't care about the dress at this point and I despise the family she's marrying into."

"Yeah, some family."

Edward didn't care for Roy any more than I did. He thought that Roy must be hiding something, because no human could be so insanely bland and boring.

"I mean okay," he conceded, "Roy's not a bad guy, but his mother is insane."

"He's not bad or good, just extremely boring. I don't get what Rosalie sees in him."

"She said yes to that guy so she must love him at least, right? I mean it's Rose we're talking about here."

That was a question I didn't have the answer to. Rosalie's actions may say she loved Roy, but her eyes did not.

"I don't know. I hope so." I sighed.

"We should do something. I don't trust Roy. The guy plays golf for fun, for goodness sake!"

"I tried talking to her. It didn't do any good."

"Me too."

"The only thing - or person, I should say - who could stop her from marrying Roy at this point would be Emmett," I said, my voice filling with melancholy as I thought of my old friend.

Edward was silent for a minute, probably mulling over what I had said. He and Emmett and had been good friends too while Rosalie dated him.

"Why did they break up again?"

Emmett and Rosalie had been together since senior year in high school. They met at a football game, Rosalie was the head cheerleader and Emmett a quarterback for the opposing team. It was love at first sight for Emmett. Rosalie… not so much.

She'd insisted that a meathead jock wasn't her type. It had taken weeks of wooing on Emmett's part to get Rosalie to agree on one date. That was all he needed, because after that date they were inseparable. The three of us went to the same college in New York, where they were the power couple. It was after graduation that things began to go awry.

Rosalie had been offered an internship at a prestigious law firm in Washington, while Emmett, wanted to stay on in New York for med school. There'd been a lot of arguing as they were unable to reach a compromise and they broke up just before Rosalie left for Washington. This lasted about a month. Emmett went after her to Washington, they reconciled, deciding to try for a long-distance relationship.

They tried their best too keep in contact, but with work piling on for both, they had less time for each other, and their relationship lasted less than a year. They decided to break up because they holding each other back. Or at least that's what Rosalie told me happened when she called to tell me. I was still living in New York at the time. There wasn't much that I could do but spend the night on the phone with her talking about anything and everything. The next day I called Emmett and did the same with him, knowing he would be broken up as it Rosalie. That was also the last time that I heard from him.

"Long distance didn't work out."

That didn't stop Rosalie from Facebook stalking him every few months or whenever she was drunk, though. And about two months ago, he had announced his own engagement to his girlfriend. It bummed Rosalie out, majorly. It had taken a week of shopping, drinking and pep talks to get out her of the stupor.

I stared at the champagne colored dress on the mannequin. The floor-length dress had lace sleeves and a lace layer that wrapped around the bodice. The dress was beautiful, and would match Rosalie's dress without outshining it: the perfect bridesmaid dress. The only problem was that none of the other girls would like it. They all wanted something sexy, yet the dress had to be something that matched the style Anna King wanted.

"What are you looking at?"

The sound of Rosalie's voice startled me; I had been so busy admiring the dress that I hadn't seen her come up behind me.

I shook my head and smiled. The other girls wouldn't agree to this dress.

"Nothing, let's go."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, then turned to grin at something behind me. Before I could ask what she was looking at, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. My lips curled into a smile as I recognized his familiar scent instantly. Surely this trip would become more bearable now, though I didn't think I liked the way the girls were eyeing Edward.

"What are you doing here, Edward." An involuntary smile caught my lips and I placed my own arms over his.

"I'm here to kidnap you." My heart clenched in my chest and I felt his warm lips press on my temple. "Is that okay, sis?"

"Where's my kiss?" she said, with an expression of mock hurt.

Edward leaned his head over my shoulder to give his sister a peck on the cheek.

"Now, can I steal her from you?"

"She's all yours."

"Hey, do I not have a choice in this?" I cocked an eyebrow at Rosalie.

"Nope, you're heard her, you're all mine." Edward cackled in my ear.

"Do you even want a choice?" Rosalie asked, with raised eyebrows.

I didn't, not when it came to Edward.

Edward squeezed his arms around me.

"You don't want a choice, do you, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear.

My stomach - and other parts of me - erupted into butterflies as his lips and hot breath tickled the shell of my ear. I had to close my eyes, to stop myself from bursting.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now." I just barely heard Rosalie say.

I couldn't really form a coherent reply, not with the way that Edward was touching me. The tips of his fingers were sneaking up under the hem of my shirt, pressing onto my bare skin. Edward squeezed tighter and pulled me closer to him still.

"Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

I let out a shaky hum in response.

He chuckled, and then released me.

"We should go," Edward said.

I opened my eyes finally. Rosalie and the other girls were long gone. I turned to face Edward.

"Hi." He grinned at me.

"Hello."

Edward slung one arm over my shoulders, pulling me close to his side and steered us out of the shop.

"How did you know we were here?"

"Rose called and asked me to pick you up. She said you were getting tired."

"Remind me to thank her. I didn't think she even noticed."

I poked his stomach with my finger. "So now you've kidnapped me, what do you plan to do with me?"

He pursed his lips and pretended to think about it for a second.

"You'll just have to wait and find out. What kind of kidnapper would I be if I gave away my plan?"

"In that case, bring on the shackles. I'm your prisoner." I held out my hands to him, anything he chose to do would be welcome by me.

With his free hand, Edward took hold of one my wrists.

"Uh-oh, I think-" He lifted my hand to his lips, placing a warm, lingering kiss. "We have a case of Stockholm syndrome already."

Shit. My heart.


	3. Author's note

**To those of you who have stayed with me this far, thank you for your patience.**

 **I thought I would write this A/N to let know about my progress with this story. Yes I deleted some chapters.**

 **I have just finished rewriting the first part of chapter 3, its now more relevant to the story and far more interesting. I haven't updated it, the chapter has to go through my beta first. Read it again when it updated.**

 **The first and second chapters have been beta'd thanks to Moonwinks for this.**

 **Every should be posted again soon. Updates about the coming chapters will be posted when I update the story. Make sure you review and let me know what you think about the chapters.**

 **Again thank you for your patience.**

 **Remember guys, you nice, keep going.**


End file.
